Full List of Recipes
Full list of recipes (Version 0.5.8). This list doesn't include armor recipes, vanilla tools recipes and the Mystery Music Disc. Scythes 3 ores (Replace diamonds with whatever ore), 2 sticks (Or iron ingots for Amethyst scythe) This tool cuts wide area with grass or leaves blocks. It is useful for clearing tree crowns, rapid farm harvesting, fast search for seeds from grass and more. Ancient Staff 1 Ancient Staff Topper, 1 Ancient Staff Pole, 1 Ancient Staff Handle The staff creates a shrine with a portal to the Promised land. Once used, the staff will be consumed and replaced with a depleted ancient staff. The staff has very little functionality as a weapon. Ancient Staff Topper 1 Nether Star, 1 Ruby, 1 Topaz, 4 End Stone The topper is a necessary ingredient of the Ancient Staff. Ancient Staff Pole 1 Peridot, 1 Apatite (Malachite v1.2.0+), 7 End Stone The pole is a necessary ingredient of the Ancient Staff. Ancient Staff Handle 1 Sapphire, 1 Tanzanite, 5 End Stone The handle is a necessary ingredient of the Ancient Staff. Altar Frame 5 Large Bone Segments, 4 Obsidian The altar frame is a building block for a structure which is used to summon the Ender Dragon. Celestial Lens 5 Celestial Crystals, 4 Celestial Crystal Shards Place this block in the center of the Altar, it serves as the focus for summoning the ender dragon. It is first charged with a ghastly soul manipulator, then activated by luring a villager on it or using a villager soul manipulator on it. Ghastly Soul 4 Soulsand, 2 Blaze Powder, 2 Ghast Tears, 1 Wither Skull This is a required ingredient for crafting a Ghastly Soul. Soul Manipulator 1 Glass, 1 Ghast Tear, 1 Blaze Rod This item can be used to capture a villager's soul in order to summon the ender dragon. Once the villager soul is captured, it is then used on a charged celestial lens at the center of an altar. The villager is sacrificed and the dragon is summoned. Ghastly Soul Manipulator 2 Soulsand, 2 Ghastly Souls, 2 Ghast Tears, 2 Blaze Powder, 1 Soul Manipulator This item is used in conjunction with the Altar Frame and the various collectable gems in order to summon the ender dragon. This should not be attempted in the overworld, as the ender dragon destroys all blocks save endstone and obsidian upon contact. The ghastly soul manipulator is used on the fully constructed altar in order to charge it. After it is charged, a villager must be lured (villager soul manipulator may also be used) onto the altar in order to trap it inside for sacrifice. A second ghastly soul manipulator is used to initiate the summon once the villager soul is trapped. Sacrificial Focus One Ghastly Soul, 4 Blaze Powders, 4 Celestial Lenses Enderporter 4 Eyes of Ender, 4 Obsidian, 1 Amethyst Block The Enderporter teleports you to the original spawn point and gives you buffs. Fruit Salad 1 Apple, 1 Melon Slice, 1 Berry, 1 Bowl Veggie Salad 1 Potato, 1 Wild Carrot, 1 Carrot, 1 Bowl Shroom Salad 1 Toadstool, 1 Blue Milk Cap, 1 Portobello, 1 Bowl Dart Blower 6 River Cane The Dart Blower is a ranged weapon which uses darts for firing. It has shorter range than a bow, but fires darts much more rapidly than bow fires arrows. Dart 1 thorn, 1 River Cane, 1 Feather Darts are the projectile used with Dart Blower. Poison Dart 1 Poison, 1 Dart Poison Darts can be used instead of normal darts in the Dart Blower. They apply poison on contact. Dull Flower Band 8 Clover Flower bands can be worn instead of a helmet and have special properties that attract animals. Plain Flower Band 4 Clover, 4 Daisies Lush Flower Band 4 Clover, 2 Daisies, 2 Violets Exotic Flower Band 2 Clover, 2 Orange Cosmos , 2 Violets, 2 Pink Daffodiles Wheat 3 Barley Crafting 3 barley will yield a standard vanilla wheat. Mossy Cobblestone 8 Moss, 1 Cobblestone Mossy cobblestone can be crafted by surrounding a cobblestone block with 8 moss in a crafting table. Mossy Stone Brick 8 Moss, 1 Stone Brick Mossy stone brick can be crafted by surrounding a stone brick block with 8 moss in a crafting table. Mud 4 Mud Balls Mud blocks are a decorative block that can be crafted using mud balls. Mud Bricks (Block) 4 Mud Bricks Like vanilla bricks, 4 mud bricks can be crafted into a Mud Brick Block used for decorative building. Red Rock Bricks 4 Red Rocks Red Rock Bricks are a decorative building block. Skystone Bricks 4 Skystone Skystone blocks are a decorative building block. Ash 4 Piles of Ashes Ash can be crafted into a decorative Ash Block. Celestial Crystal 4 Celestial Crystal Shards Crystal Shards can be crafted into a Celestial Crystal block that looks like Glowstone and is used for decorative purposes. Sunflower Seeds 1 Sunflower Sunflowers can be crafted into seeds for further planting needs. Shroom Powder 1 Toadstool Poison 1 Poison Ivy Poison is used for crafting poison darts. White Dye 1 Anemone Light Gray Dye 1 Dandelion Gray Dye 1 Pile of Ashes Black Dye 1 Deathbloom Orange Dye 1 Daisy Lime Dye 1 Glowshroom Green Dye 1 Moss Cyan Dye 1 Swampflower Light Blue Dye 1 Hydrangea Blue Dye 1 Blue Milk Cap Purple Dye 1 Violet Magenta Dye 1 Wildflower Pink Dye 1 Tulip Brown Dye 1 Cattail Wool 9 Cattails Cattails can be crafted into wool, eliminating the need for shears. I wuz ere Coal 9 Piles of Ashes Mud Brick 1 Mud Ball Mud Balls can be smelted into Mud Bricks for further crafting possibilities. Red Rock 1 Red Rock Cobblestone Red Rock cobblestone can be smelted into Red Rock in the same fashion that cobblestone can be smelted into Smooth Stone. Dried Dirt 1 Dirt Dirt can be smelted into Dry Dirt. Category:Recipes Category:Essence